Field of Invention
The present application relates to a multi-processor system. More particularly, the present application relates to a multi-processor system and a control method thereof.
Description of Related Art
Processors are key components for electronic devices such as computers, mobile phones, tablet computers, etc. The processors are highly developed to have various functions and powerful performance. At the same time, the cutting-edge processors have issues of causing the power consumption and elevating the device temperature. Especially for the processors on mobile devices, heavy power consumption will reduce the battery life of the mobile devices, and high device temperature will cause some malfunctions to the processors or other components in the mobile devices.